Wake Up Slow
by okaie
Summary: Stay home with me...


_**Wake Up Slow**_

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Phil of the Future… but at least they're going to show it again!

**The song is "Banana Pancakes," by Jack Johnson.  
****Thank you to CraftyNotepad, for everything.  
Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

As the alarm blares, trumpeting her awakening, her tired eyes flicker open softly, and she yawns quietly. Her head turns and a small smile elicits dreamily on her face. He always looks so peaceful when he's sleeping.

But the alarm is still blaring, still signifying that she needs to get up. A soft moan escapes through her lips and she breathes deeply. "I'm getting up, I'm getting up," she mumbles to the inanimate clock, groping for the button. Her hand runs through the soft blonde tangles of her hair before vigorously rubbing her eyes. She inhales deeply again, as if the air will wake her up, and exhales with another sigh. She shivers within her warm blankets before she turns, ready to roll out of dreamland and into reality.

"Don't go…" she hears him mumble softly. "I don't want you to go." A hand catches her bare arm, holding it softly, forcing her to stop as she feels the familiar sparks that always ignite. "Stay with me," he yawns.

"But work…" she protests half-heartedly as she peers into his pleading face. "You've got work too…" she says, but it's easy to see that she can be convinced.

"Take a sick day." His eyes begin to open fully, and he pulls her closer to him. She, always mesmerized by her husband, says nothing, and instead, bites her lip. He pulls her closer, enveloping her into his arms. "You know you want to," he murmurs, his hot breath raw on her neck. "Stay with me…" He kisses her softly, gently, enticingly.

"But work… for both of us…" she protests again; though it is clear that her will is faltering.

_Well, can't you see that it's just raining__  
There ain't no need to go outside__  
But baby, you hardly even notice  
When I try to show you  
This song is meant to keep you  
From doing what you're supposed to_

"Don't go…" he whispers again, kissing her cheek. "Don't go…"

She pauses, inhaling his musk.

"It's raining outside," he tells her, and the pitter-patter becomes more pronounced in her ears. "Don't go…"

"Mmm…" His words tantalize her.

"Don't do what you're supposed to…" He grins boyishly. "Let's be bad together."

She laughs softly, but again, says nothing.

_Like waking up too early  
Maybe we could sleep in  
I'll make you banana pancakes  
Pretend like it's the weekend now_

"We can go back to sleep," he says against her skin, "Back to dreamland together."

She pauses for a moment, and then shakes her head. "Already up…" she mutters.

He grins, "I'll make you breakfast," he offers. Surprisingly, unlike his mother, he's a good cook. "A great, big breakfast, with banana pancakes, just like the ones on weekends."

"Mmmhmm…" she whimpers.

_And we could pretend it all the time  
Can't you see that it's just raining  
There ain't no need to go outside_

"Let's pretend," he whispers. "Call in sick," he says alluringly, "and we can have an extra day in our weekend."

"I do like weekends," she sighs. "Maybe…" She gazes into his chocolate eyes and snuggles closer.

"And who wants to go out into the rain, anyway?" He knows he is winning. "With me, in this bed, it's nice and warm."

She nods in agreement.

_But just maybe, like an ukulele  
Mama made a baby  
I really don't mind to practice  
Because you're my little lady_

"We could have more fun…" He grins mischievously, "… if you know what I mean."

"Mmm…" A soft groan escapes her lips. She knows exactly what he means.

"After all… practice makes perfect, right?" He kisses her neck, nibbling tenderly.

Her eyes close in allurement.

_Lady, lady love me  
Because I love to lay here lazy  
We could close the curtains  
Pretend like there's no world outside  
And we could pretend that all the time_

His lips graze hers softly. "Stay home," he hums, "with me…"

"Maybe…" But both know, she's about to say _yes._

"We can close the curtains," he tells her, "and we can be the only people in the entire world." He kisses her. "Just say yes…"

_Can't you see that it's just raining  
There ain't no need to go outside  
Ain't no need, ain't no need  
Can't you see, can't you see  
Rain all day and I don't mind_

"It's raining harder…" he tells her. "You don't like rain."

She shakes her head in agreement.

"You think it's dreary." He smiles. "If you stay with me, in our own little world, there will be no rain, and no dreariness."

"That seems nice."

"Whenever it rains, you should stay home with me." His expression is impish. "And today, it's raining outside."

She giggles. "I guess it is."

_The telephone singing, ringing,  
It's too early, don't pick it up  
We don't need to  
We got everything we need right here  
And everything we need is enough_

Another shrill ring pierces their sanctuary, but it's not the alarm clock. Her head turns slightly.

"Don't pick it up," he tells her, kissing her shoulders. "Just you and me today," he proclaims. "We've got plenty in our dreamland. We don't need anything."

She turns back to him and smiles.

"Don't pick up."

She nods.

_It's just so easy  
When the whole world fits inside of your arms  
Do we really need to pay attention to the alarm  
Wake up slow, wake up slow_

His hand grazes her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear. He kisses her softly, embracing her tighter. "You're my world," he whispers to her.

Her expression grows softer. "I love you," she says.

_But baby, you hardly even notice  
When I try to show you this song  
It's meant to keep you  
From doing what you're supposed to  
Like waking up too early  
Maybe we could sleep in  
I'll make you banana pancakes  
Pretend like it's the weekend now  
And we could pretend it all the time_

His finger traces hearts into her soft skin. "I don't want you to go," he whispers.

"I know," she whispers back.

"Do you know why?" he asks as he peers into her brilliant blue eyes.

She smiles tenderly, her hand ruffling his dark hair. "Because I'm your world, and you're mine."

_Can't you see that it's just raining  
There ain't no need to go outside  
Ain't no need, ain't no need  
Rain all day and I really, really, really don't mind  
Can't you see, can't you see_

"Stay home with me."

She smiles.

"Please… it's raining."

Her smile grows.

"Honey?"

She kisses him softly.

"Please stay home with me…"

"Yes," she murmurs.

He grins, and she kisses him deeper.

_We've got to wake up slow_

**It was a nice way for me to wake up this morning. I hope it was nice for you as well.  
Please review!  
Thanks for reading!**


End file.
